1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for generating vibration in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating vibration in a mobile terminal based on sound characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal refers to an apparatus that allows a user to perform mobile communication. Mobile terminals typically provide a vibration function to inform the user of incoming call or message reception.
As mobile terminals have increasingly been implemented in the form of multimedia devices that provide composite functions, such as capturing of still or moving images, play of music or moving image files, games, and reception of broadcasting, vibration is used for various purposes as well as for indicating incoming call or a message reception. For example, a vibration function is provided in association with various functions, such that vibration may be generated when the user listens to music or plays a game with a mobile terminal.
However, conventional vibration functions in conventional mobile terminals merely focus on generating a monotonous vibration. Accordingly, various and dynamic vibrations cannot be generated in conventional mobile terminals.
Vibration in conventional mobile terminals may produce various resonance effects according to the arrangement and mounting position of an actuator. In the conventional mobile terminal, the actuator is mounted without consideration of the arrangement position of the actuator, and thus the resonance effect cannot be sufficiently provided to the user.